


Eloquence Under A Threadbare Cloak

by coffeebuddha



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Frankenstein Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier builds a better Kevin. Or the Franken!Ryan fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eloquence Under A Threadbare Cloak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/gifts).



The man laid out on the slab is fair, light hair grown out to tease at the tops of his ears and bare milky skin turned almost waxen by the lab's overly bright lights. The fan of his eyelashes is inky dark against the delicate, pallid skin beneath his eyes. He's naked from the waist up and the knee down, a sheet settled over his hips and thighs to give the illusion of modesty, and his chest, while well defined, does not rise or fall with breath.

When Javier skates his fingers across the line of his collarbone, he's cool to the touch.

"Beautiful," he murmurs, fingertips resting lightly at the hollow of the cadaver's throat.

Across the room, Lanie shifts on her perch atop a stool, crosses her legs, and says without looking up from filing her nails, "Most people would just fill out a profile on eHarmony or post an ad on craigslist."

"Shut up," Javier says, more than a little proud of himself for resisting the urge to throw a spare brain at her; that right there showed all sorts of personal growth, he thought. The last few things on his check list are largely cosmetic--a stitch here, a bolt there--and then it's finally time. 

Strictly speaking, the huge switch isn't really necessary, but there's something deeply satisfying about throwing it that he secretly thinks wouldn't have come from pressing a simple button.

Electricity surges, the lights flicker and die, somewhere in the distance lightening flashes, and Lanie rolls her eyes and flounces off to go fix the blown fuse.

The man convulses in a full body shiver, his eyelashes fluttering the tiniest bit, before he blinks open brilliantly bright blue eyes and smiles blindingly up at Javier. His voice is rough and dry as grave dust when he speaks a slow, croaking, "Hello," but when Javier lifts a hand to his face, the chill cheek beneath his palm is already regaining a hint of warmth.

Javier slides his hand from the man's cheek down to his neck, two fingers feeling for his pulse while his thumb strokes over his adam's apple. "Do you know your name?"

"Kevin," the man says immediately, then pauses. He tilts his head slightly to the side and purses his lips together before nodding. "Yes. Kevin."

"And memories?" Javier asks. Kevin's pulse flutters hummingbird fast under his fingertips, though his breathing is slow and steady. "Do you remember anything? Is there anything else you know?"

Kevin ducks his head away, dislodging Javier's hand, and swings his legs off the lab table. Before Javier can stop him, he's pushed to his feet. The sheet that had been preserving his modesty falls to puddle on the floor between them, and Javier's gaze stutters down. The heat that floods his cheeks is stupid; it's not like he hasn't seen and even touched Kevin there already. But it's different now. 

It's so different now.

Kevin sways for a moment, unsteady as a newborn foal, then folds gracelessly to his knees. He leans forward, pressing his cheek against Javier's thigh, and his fingers tangle in the hem of Javier's trousers. Hesitantly, Javier rests his hand on the top of his head, hair soft and ticklishly springy under his palm.

"You," Kevin says so quietly Javier almost misses it. "I know  _ you _ ."

"You know me," Javier asks, his fingers pausing in their first tentative scratches over Kevin's scalp. Kevin straightens his back and presses his face against Javier's stomach. His hands skim up his legs, rucking up the fabric of his pants a little, until he reaches Javier's hips.

"Yes," Kevin says. Apparently that's meant to be that, because he fists his hands in the bottom of Javier's shirt and rubs his cheek hard over Javier's abs like a cat scenting its territory.

Javier's hand falls to cup the back of Kevin's skull, and he tugs on Kevin's hair a little when he shows no sign of stopping. "How? I've never met you before in my life."

The laugh is a little startling, more than a little rusty, but Kevin's expression when he looks up at him is completely beatific. His arms slide around Javier's waist in a tight hug and he hums happily. "How could I not know you? I'm yours."

"Yeah, because this is _so _ _much_ less pathetic than craigslist would have been," Lanie says from the doorway. She purses her lips and shakes her head slowly at Javier, then crosses over to them and holds a hand out to Kevin. He glances between the two of them, and when Javier gives a tiny nod, takes her hand and stands. "Come on, emperor," she says, steering him out the door and down the hallway toward the guest room. "Let's find you some new clothes."


End file.
